


Tabula rasa

by XoXaesthetics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Earth (Avatar), Brainwashing, Gen, Healer Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), fire healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXaesthetics/pseuds/XoXaesthetics
Summary: what if Long Feng &the Dai lee find the gaang to big of a threat and take matters into their own hands?
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hai dis is the first chapter of a new series enjoy! :)

Toph P.O.V  
Everything had happened so fast they have just gotten Appa back and were all sleeping peacefully when hundreds of dai li agens came crashing into their house it was a sneak atack they werent prepared there were simply to much. Now all her friends and herself were under lake laogai different cells they needed to get out of their fast but they couldnt bend metal there was nothing to use they were all in different cells toph couldnt cense anything there was no earth no water and they tied aang up from what she knew she couldnt bend anything unless...

She stood up and touched some metal..There was earth inside metal! she tried to bend the metal and it suprisingly worked she invented metal bending! She ran out of her sell to find her friends but they werent in any cell she couldnt sence them wait a second.. Didnt uncle say he was going to ba sing se when he gave her advice she could search for him and ask him help! and with that she ran outside in panick

Katara P.O.V  
They were caught by Long feng now all in cells her Aang and Sokka got to share a cell together all binded toph got her own because she didnt need chains because she was blind there was nothing to bend then she heard muffled voice's saying ''Long feng sir we searched everywhere but the earthebnder girl is no where to be found she probably escaped'' That brought a smile to her face Toph escaped so she would get them out of this nightmare she didnt know if Aang and Sokka heard it because they had gags on so they couldnt speak to each other.she heard Long feng say ''we will find her get the others out its time for to begin the process'' What was the process even? wait a second... Oh no the brainwashing like they did to jet no no no this cant be happening.  
She prayed to the spirits toph would save them...

Sokka P.O.V  
Things were going so well that day they got appa back and sokka even got to eat some of his favorite meat!but of course Long feng and the dai li came to ruin it sokka already had a name for Long feng when he would be arrested Long gone get it? but now him his sister and Aang were all in one metal cell there was no water so Katara couldnt bend and they were al tied op and had gags on so aang couldnt airbend they couldnt even talk to each other talk about unfair! Toph was put in her own cell because she didnt need to be tied up because it was metal so she couldnt cense anything then he heard a dai li agent say ''Long feng sir we searched everywhere but the earthbender girl is no where to be found she probably escaped'' Yes! leave it to toph to do the inpossible and escape did she invent metal bending or something she would come save them right?he hoped so then he heard Long feng say ''We will find her get the others out to begin the process'' What was that even then he thought about Jet and what they did to him and thought oh no...

Aang P.O.V  
Everything was going great he had gotten appa back he almost thought he had failed another one of the airbenders! but when we was asleep dai li agents swirmed in for a sneak attack they had knocked him out and when he was awake again he was in some metal cell him Katara and Sokka were all tied up and had gags on so he couldnt bend. Why were they doing this couldnt they see that they were on the same side? then he heard a dai li agent say ''Long feng sir we searched everywhere but the eartbeder girl is nowhere to be found she probably escaped'' Go sifu Toph he thought he really did have the best eartbender as his sifu!

he heard Long Feng say ''We will find her get the others out to begin the process'' then it hit him they were gonna brainwash them he felt tears dwell up in his eyes if they brainwash him and erase his memory's nobody will know the air nomad culture anymore and nobody could defeat the firelord and end the war. just ass he was going to panick more several dai li agents picked them up and brought them to some room uh oh this wasnt going to end well...

**Author's Note:**

> do not worry Zuko and iroh will appear in the next chapter and guess who is gonna heal the gaang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hope you like this i got this idea because almost all brainwashed atla fics are about zuko so what if it was the gaang?


End file.
